Nannyatropolis Community Center massacre
Nannyatropolis Community Center Massacre was a mass shooting occuring during a Yu-Gi-Oh! card game tournament in Nannyatropolis on August 3rd 2018. 12 people were killed, six of them children. Background Ernest Cassio, aged 37 was outraged at being exposed a fraud and a murderer, Ri Dae-Jung secretly sent a message as his Yami-Bakura-18 persona about his crime, When Ernest found out, he went to Nannyatropolis Community Center with enough rifle magazines to kill the participants, he yelled who was Yami-Bakura-18 and he was going to kill everyone here. All four of the Marie quad was there at time with Mark and Ri Dae-Jung participating and Marie and Ri Min-Li being spectators. The shooting unfolded during the quarterfinals between Ri Dae-Jung and Mi Yong-ku in the Dark Magician Room, Mi Yong-ku was a South Korean man to traveled to paricipate. 5 minutes in, 13-year old Chun Lingshao (Chinese: 凌少陈), a Chinese player that lost against Mi Yong-ku ran in, warning that a gunman was on the loose, then she shouted “他来了！” (He’s coming!), then “RUN!”, She then shot in the back, then shot in the legs and then shot in the head, Autopsy revealed 22 bullets were fired into her Ernest came in yelling about “Who was Yami-Bakura-18?!” and “DIE!” before he opened fire, Richard Mickens, the referee was shot in the legs and arms, he ended up bleeding out before help could be brought to him. Ernest, looking at the terrified spectators, Then lit a molotov cocktail and then threw it at them, Resulting in father and daughter Donna and Frank Worthington, who came from England dying, This caused the entire room to be set on fire. Marie ended up running out and warning everyone in the Blue Eyes White Dragon room to get out of the community center. Victims Killed Janie Ann Michaels, aged 14, sister of participant Howard Michaels, shot in the chest. Mi Yong-kul, aged 20, participant, shot in the head while dueling Ri Dae-Jung in a bid to sacrifice to save him. Richard Mickens, aged 34, referee, shot in the legs and arms. Sean Evans, aged 15, participant, brother of US/UM massacre victim Julie Evans, Shot while trying to run. Anna-Maria Declan, aged 12, spectator, shot in the neck. Donna Worthington, aged 7, spectator, Killed alongside her father after a molotov cocktail was thrown at them. Frank Worthingron, aged 28, participant, Killed alongside his daughter Donna after a molotov was thrown at them. Chun Lingshao, aged 13, participant, shot several times while trying to warn everyone to get out when she saw the gunman, she was shot 22 times. Saoirse Brady, aged 16, spectator, shot in the hip, sister of victim Eamonn Brady. Eamonn Brady, aged 24, participant, Stabbed repeatedly, then shot in the stomach. Alexis Braun, aged 29, spectator, Shot in the ankle, then shot in the leg, Natalia Yushukov, aged 22, participant, shot in the arm, died in hospital from gangrene. Injured Padraig Brady, aged 47, father of victims Saoirse and Eamonn, shot in the legs and spine, permanently in a wheelchair. Trivia Category:Events